1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector is preferred for use in data transmission between electronic devices due to its high transmission speed and signal integrity. The optical fiber connector includes a connector body, optical fibers, blind holes defined in the connector body for receiving the optical fibers, and optical lenses aligned with the respective blind holes.
When the optical fiber connector is assembled, the optical fibers are inserted into the respective blind holes. However, it is difficult to insert the optical fibers into the blind holes because the optical fibers are long and thin, and the optical fibers are easily broken.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.